Snow is an Amazing thing
by 13lovecam
Summary: House thinks about Cameron as the snow falls


He looked out the window and saw the snow that was falling outside his office. He had never been the kind to enjoy the freezing cold and snowy weather. Ever since he was a kid he had loathed snow, it seemed to give people a reason to be all happy and cheerful and he hated that. Greg house was never a person who would enjoy dancing around in the snow or making snow angels or even a snowball fight. No. Greg House was more of a guy that kept to himself; Greg hated the fact that the snow gave people joy when it never seemed to affect him. But as House looked out the window once more he thought of the past year, he thought of the last time he sat looking at the snow falling down, Allison Cameron. She was the reason that last year he found himself sitting in his dark, cold and lonely office all alone in the empty hospital and as he thought it over he realized he was still here because of her.

Allison Cameron had take a fond liking to the one Gregory House and although House doesn't or won't admit he very much fancied her in return. Cameron was to never know, in House's opinion, Cameron was just his younger subordinate and although after 2 years of being her boss, House admitted to liking his younger duckling. Not even Wilson knew how much he had taken a liking to the sweet, kind and caring Cameron. No. No one would ever know and that's the way that he liked it.

As he thought about his feelings for his younger duckling, she entered, she saw him sitting by the window looking sad and lonely. It was no secret that Allison Cameron had harbored feelings for her older boss and even though he had constantly denied it she thought that he felt it too and that is what has given her hope to stay on for these past years. But time was up. Cameron had waited 2 years for House to make a move or show any interest in her and nothing had happened. Maybe Cameron was imagining all the things that gave her clues like how when she had slept with Chase when she was high on drugs he got defensive and protective of her or the fact that when any cute, single and nice doctor asked her on a date or showed any liking, House would turn around and glare holes into the man. These were only a few of the little things that she noticed but there are many more such as when she made his coffee every morning he would graze his hand against hers and hold it for longer than needed and the way his blue piercing eyes stared at her whenever he thought she wasn't watching. But she knew it all. House was busted. She knew all about his feelings, and he thought he was mysterious and good and not showing emotion, he was wrong.

Cameron walked further into the room trying to be as quiet as she could. She walked further and stood at the back of his chair and she lifted her hand from her hip and touched his shoulder, he jumped and turned around to see her standing there. He looked her over and gave one slight nod and then turned back around to face the window in his office. Cameron was sick of it, she has had enough and so she walks over to the front of his chair once again facing the shocked expression that took over his flawless features. She reached out and placed a hand on his stubble and said

"You made me wait for 2 years, its done House, Make a move or I will" and with that Cameron leaned in and connected her lips with House's rough but soft lips. She felt like she was in heaven but she didn't know that House felt exactly the same. He pulled away from her kiss and pulled her gently so that she was sitting on his good leg and this time he placed his lips on hers and they shared another passionate but heated kiss. She pulled away to catch her breath to find that his eyes were still closed. He opened them slowly and saw his beautiful, smart and talented young employee and he knew this was wrong but he thought 'stuff Cuddy, stuff the rules' he grabbed her and kissed her again and this time Cameron let her guard down and let him explore her mouth while smiling into the kiss. This is what she had always wanted. This is what he had always wanted. Snow is an amazing thing and is the sign of love.


End file.
